A semiconductor device is a component of most electronic systems. Field effect transistors (FETs) have been the dominant semiconductor technology used to make application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) devices, microprocessor devices, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, and the like, for many years. In particular, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology has dominated the semiconductor process industry.
Technology advances have scaled FETs on semiconductor devices to small dimensions allowing power per logic gate to be dramatically reduced, and further allowing a very large number of FETs to be fabricated on a single semiconductor device. However, traditional FETs are reaching their physical limitations as their size decreases. To address this problem finFETs are a recent development. FinFETs use three-dimensional techniques to pack a large number of FETs in a very small area.